friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Videotape
"The One With The Videotape" is the fourth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on October 18, 2001. Plot Ross and Rachel disagree over who came onto whom when they hooked up. Ross is determined to prove that it was Rachel, and accidentally reveals that he has the encounter on videotape. Everyone instantly thinks that he is a pervert until he explains that it was unintentional. Rachel is the only friend that does not hear the explanation because after Ross' outburst, she is disgusted and goes back to her and Joey's apartment and locks the door. Ross explains that on the day he and Rachel hooked up, he had a date but reveals to Joey that he hadn't had sex in six months. The scene then flips to a flashback from six weeks earlier. After hearing Ross' problem, Joey tells him the "Europe story", which apparently makes anyone who hears it want to have sex with them. Ross tries it on his date, but she keeps interrupting him as he cannot hold her attention. Joey suggests that Ross videotape himself to see how he can improve, and Rachel comes in. The rest of the gang believe that the filming was unintentional, but all agree that they should see the tape. Monica and Chandler had met another couple on their honeymoon, saying that they hit it off right away (because Chandler was so funny with his jokes and Monica had some great, insightful questions), but discover the number they had been given was not their actual number. Slightly put out by Monica and Chandler bragging about Greg and Jenny, the couple that they had met, Joey and Phoebe smugly say that they've been "fake numbered" and that the names of the couple were probably fake, too. As an example, Joey turns to Phoebe and says, "I'm Ken Adams", and Phoebe replies with "Regina Phalange", showing Monica and Chandler how easy it is to give out fake names. Monica accuses Chandler of telling too many jokes and Chandler says that Monica was too loud and incessantly asked questions. The entire gang watch Ross and Rachel's videotape to solve the issue of who came onto whom (minus the two of them having sex). In the video, they are shocked to see that Rachel used the "Europe story" on Ross, revealing that she came on to Ross. Rachel says indignantly she heard the story from her friend Irene, who heard it from "some guy". Joey says that he is the guy, and Rachel says, "No, she said his name was Ken Adams," and Joey says he is Ken Adams, much to the gang's amusement. At the end of the episode, Monica and Chandler find Greg and Jenny's real number, and are told that Jenny accidentally gave them their old number. Monica asks to see them four times, and Greg declines her offer every time. Monica is furious and responds with, "We are good, interesting, funny people with good questions!" She and Chandler are then delighted when Greg asks to meet up on January 15th. Mt tibidabo.jpg|MT TIBIDABO|linktext=MT TIBIDABO KEN ADAMS.jpg|KEN ADAMS|linktext=KEN ADAMS Video Tape.jpg|VIDEO TAPE|linktext=VIDEO TAPE Videotape.jpg|VIDEO TAPE|linktext=VIDEO TAPE Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Lisa Thornhill - Kristen Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Scott Silveri Trivia * This is, among others including The One Where No One's Ready, The One Where Ross Can't Flirt, one of the few bottle episodes of the show. * In the Joey spinoff they have a vaguely similar episode called Joey and the Sex Tape Goof *Phoebe asked where it happened, however in The One With The Red Sweater Joey tells her already. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8